Te amo, Irie-kun
by Mislu
Summary: Kotoko ya esta harta de ese amor unilateral por Naoki Irie y por eso decide terminar su relación.
1. Chapter 1

—Yo te amo Irie-kun... Pero se que tu no... —digo más para mi misma que para él.

Estamos en nuestra habitación, mirándonos, aunque yo quiero agachar la cabeza.

Él me mira enfadado, esta furioso, pero es lo mejor, él va a decir algo pero le tapó la boca con mi dedo para que me deje continuar.

—Pediré el divorcio... Me dije a mi misma que lucharía por nuestro matrimonio...—noto como las palabras se me atascan en la garganta, pero necesito continuar—. Irie-kun quiero que seas feliz... Y yo también necesito serlo... Puedes estar con esa enfermera que siempre te acompaña... Con cualquier persona que haga que tu seas feliz... Lo que yo no he podido hacer.

Él ya no parece enfadado, se encuentra inexpresivo, frío y distante.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con nuestra hija?

—La podrás ver siempre que quieras.

—¿Dónde vivirás? —gruñe.

—Pues... —empiezo a decir pero me corto, eso no lo había pensado—. ¿Podrías quedarte con Mi-chan hasta que encuentre...?

—Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa hasta que encuentres donde vivir —me corta.

No, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo verle todos los días y que mi corazón siga sufriendo por este amor.

Sonrío y pongo cara de inocente.

—¡Tranquilo Irie-kun! —digo, intentado parecer animada—. Le pediré a Tomoko-chan que me deje vivir con ella hasta que encuentre una casa... O si eso no puede ser... ¡Iré a un hotel hasta entonces!

—No seas tonta Kotoko no puedes...

—Es cierto... No puedo... —confirmo, a la vez que las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas... Necesito olvidarte Irie-kun.

—¿Crees que vas a poder? —pregunta, enfadado—. No pudiste dejar tus sentimientos hacia mi en cinco años ¿vas a poder ahora?

—No.

—¿Entonces...?

—Pero es peor verte todos los días... Dormir todos los días contigo... Saber que tu no sientes nada por mi —digo, ahora llorando.

—Kotoko yo si que te amo... —le tapo de nuevo la boca.

—Irie-kun no te sientas culpable ni triste... Yo estoy bien —miento—. Se feliz.

—Pero Kotoko...

Me voy alejando de él, no puedo seguir viéndole.

—Te amo, Irie-kun —digo, de nuevo—. Adiós.

* * *

¡Hola! Acabo de ver todo el anime... Es muy bonito pero da mucha pena Kotoko, se que Naoki hace mucho por ella y que así es su personalidad pero igual... Hay algo que no me gusta de ese personaje y me vino la inspiración... Lo siento si hay alguien que no le gusta lo que he escrito y también por las faltas de ortografía, **Itazura na kiss **no me pertenece.


	2. Capitulo 2

Querida yo del futuro, han dos años exactos desde que me divorcie de Irie-kun:

¡Hola! Estoy feliz... Irie-kun se va a casar... Con la enfermera del hospital, era normal que eso llegara a pasar... Me han invitado aunque aún no se si ir... —lagrima en el papel— Mi-chan esta triste por la boda e intentado que se alegre pero... Le cuesta mucho aceptarlo, ya sabes lo posesiva que es con Irie-kun.

Ahora vivo alquilada en un edificio de pisos, creo que la casera me odia, pero todos los vecinos son muy amables conmigo, incluso me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa cuando llegue... Ese día llore mucho pero me alegre de que me recibieran así...

Yo por otra parte he conocido a un chico en el hospital, es doctor, por cierto después de una semana de cortar con Irie-kun me despedí, no podía ver todos los días a Irie-kun... —otra lagrima mas en el papel— ¡Bueno! Te tengo que contar el chico que conocí, se llama Katsuo Hayashi es muy amable, divertido, atractivo... Pero no es Irie-kun... ¿Debería darle una oportunidad? La semana pasada me pidió una cita pero no le dije nada... Huí... Bueno... Ya no tengo nada mas que contarte... Por favor, cuando vuelva a escribir una carta espero que al menos no mencione a Irie-kun 7 veces con esta. Aún quiero a Irie-kun...

Adiós, Kotoko del futuro.

P.D.: Espero que después de dos años seas mas feliz de lo que estoy siendo yo ahora...

**¡Hola! He vuelto, es que vi los reviews y me dejo un mal sabor de boca no continuarlo Y bueno... Aquí esta el fic... Seguro que a muy poca gente le gusta esto... Pero es que de verdad no puedo dejar que Kotoko acabe con Naoki... Es que... ¡Buff! Incluso en su luna de miel cuando esa chica de verdad se tiro encima de él, dejo creer a Kotoko que se había equivocado y que se sintiera culpable y no me gusto eso entre otras cosas... Así que lo siento si no os gusta pero también sé que a Kotoko le constará mucho olvidar a Naoki y por eso no la he puesto con nadie... Pero si que quiero que conozca a gente... ¡Espero que os guste!**


End file.
